


Calm before the Storm

by supremethunder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Being partnered up with Bucky Barnes on missions was one thing Sam could semi-tolerate. Now finding out his younger sister dating Bucky? It wasn't something he could tolerate at all.Bucky Barnes/Wilson!ReaderTitle is subject to change
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for The Falcon and the Winter Soldier series to come out next month on Disney+ that I wound up making a one-shot for it. I maaaay decide to make this into a mini series. Not sure yet...

“So, when do I get to meet this mystery man you’ve been seeing? I wanna meet the guy who apparently swept my little sister off her feet.” Sam asked.

“Very soon.” You reassured.

You had been dating Bucky Barnes for about two months now and you both originally agreed to keep it a secret. The only other person who knew about the two of you was Steve and that was only because Bucky told Steve pretty much everything. It wasn’t until Sam overheard you on the phone last week giggling like a schoolgirl over something Bucky said to you did Sam realize you had someone special in your life. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

You may have been a grown-ass woman, but to Sam, you would always be the little sister that followed him around when you were kids. It took a week of Sam relentlessly asking you about who you were seeing before you finally caved and agreed to introduce him. As much fun as it was sneaking around behind your brother’s back sharing text messages with Bucky or having late-night rendezvous in Bucky’s room in the Avengers facility, you knew it was only a matter of time before Sam put two and two together. You and Sam sat at the bar in the Avengers facility with some drinks as you waited for the arrival of your ‘mystery man’.

“He should be here soon.” You said, checking your phone.

“Okay, let’s head outside so I can meet this guy you’re so sweet on.” Sam insisted with a smile.

“No need. He’s got access to the building so he should be here in just a second.”

Sam looked at you, confusion evident in his eyes. “Wait, hold up. What do you mean he’s got access?”

“I mean he works here.”

“Okay, so who is it?”

As if to answer the million-dollar question, the double doors to the bar entrance opened, revealing his partner and co-worker, Bucky Barnes.

“Surprise,” Bucky smirked, his mischievous blue eyes meeting Sam’s brown ones that were now completely widened.

Sam watched completely dumbstruck as Bucky approached you and gently pressed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, but in Sam’s eyes, it was a few seconds too long for his liking.

“Oh no, no, no. Oh, hell no.” Sam stood up from his seat at the bar, shaking his head in denial. “You’re joking, right? This is the man you’ve been seeing?”

“Why would I joke about something like that?” You raised an eyebrow.

“And this man has a name,” Bucky said, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

As much shit Sam liked to give Bucky, Bucky couldn’t help but find some satisfaction watching Sam lose his mind over the fact that he was seeing you. Being together with you had been one of the best things that have happened to him in a long time, and Sam losing his shit over it? Well, that was just an added bonus.

“Don’t even.” Sam glared at Bucky before he turned to face you. “C’mon, (Name). Out of all the guys you could’ve gone out with, you pick someone that I work with on a daily basis?”

“Need I remind you the time you dated one of my co-workers at my old job?” You pointed out, folding your arms across your chest.

“Why you bringing up old shit? That was what, five years ago?” Sam rolled his eyes, waving off your words dismissively.

“Look, at the end of the day there’s no rule that says that I can’t date someone you work with.” You said.

“Or sleep with.” Bucky chimed in.

“That is also true.” You nodded with a sly smile.

“All right, I’ve heard enough.” Sam held up his hands, shaking his head in disgust.

The last thing Sam needed was a mental image of you and Bucky going at it like rabbits. Seeing the two of you together in the same room was more than enough. Sam grabbed his drink and finished the rest of it before he slammed his cup down. He turned around and began to head for the exit.

“Sam, where are you going?” you asked.

“The hell out of here,” Sam grumbled under his breath.

As Sam exited the bar, you and Bucky exchanged a look with each other.

“You know, he took that better than I thought he would.” You said, taking a sip of your drink.

“He’ll come around.” Bucky shrugged.


	2. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something involving Sam and Bucky competing over something silly after watching the Winter Soldier/Falcon TV trailer. And so this piece was born. :3

Sam was competitive. This was something you had always known about your older brother, as much as he denied it. When Bucky got involved, Sam’s competitive nature always seemed to rise to the surface, much to your displeasure. From staring contests to card games, the two always managed to find something to compete over.

At first, it was entertaining watching them go at each other’s throats over a game, until they got you involved and started asking you to take sides. Take today for example. You came to the Avengers compound to hang out with Bucky and watch a movie together in his room. Instead, Sam and Bucky were arguing over who would win in an arm-wrestling match.

“(Name), who do you think would win at an arm-wrestling match? Me, your own flesh and blood? Or this old man you call your boyfriend?” Sam asked, pointing a thumb towards Bucky.

“Careful, this old man could still kick your ass,” Bucky warned.

“Yeah right,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Honestly, I just want this conversation to be over so I can watch a movie in peace with Bucky.” You said.

“C’mon, at least humor us, doll. Tell us who you think would win.” Bucky insisted.

“I guess if you were using your vibranium arm, you’d win by a landslide.” You pointed out.

“Ha, see.” Bucky smiled victoriously.

“Hold on,” Sam held up a hand in protest. “That don’t mean you can beat me without using it. Bet you can’t beat me at arm wrestling without it.”

“You’re on.” Bucky’s smile was replaced with a challenging smirk.

“Oh c’mon, really? Can’t you guys do this later?” You sighed in frustration.

“(Name), I promise we’ll do just one round, okay? Once I’ve kicked your brother’s ass, we can go and watch a movie together. I’ll even let you pick what we watch.” Bucky smiled at you before taking a seat at the dining table.

“Don’t count on it.” Sam sat at the table on the opposite side, propping his elbow on the table and raising his hand up.

“Lord have mercy…” You pinched the bridge of your nose, closing your eyes. “Fine whatever. Just get it over with already.”

“Gladly.” Bucky grabbed onto Sam’s hand with his own, letting his virbanium one rest at his side. “Count it.”

You put your hand on top of Bucky’s and Sam’s before you counted down from three to zero. You watched as Bucky and Sam grumble and grunt under their breaths as they each tried to overpower the other. Several seconds pass before there’s a clear winner.

“Damn!” Sam cursed as he watched his hand slowly touch the table.

“What was that you said about not being able to beat you without the use of my metal arm?” Bucky stood up from the table.

“C’mon, best two out of three.” Sam encouraged, lifting the sleeve of his shirt.

“You lost, Sam. You had your fun playing with Bucky. Now it’s my turn.” You grabbed Bucky by his hand and led him to his bedroom to watch your movie.

“You just had to go and make it weird, didn’t you?” Sam mumbled under his breath.


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Bucky & Sam acting petty towards each other, so this one-shot was born. Enjoy! :3

“Hey, is there any more orange juice left in the fridge?” Bucky asked, turning his head to look at Sam.

Sam pulled his head out of the fridge, holding the pitcher of orange juice. He took a glass from the cabinet above his head and poured the rest of the orange juice into his glass.

“Nope, sorry,” Sam said, not the least bit sorry.

Bucky rolled his eyes, turning back around in his chair. “Asshole…” Bucky grumbled under his breath.

Bucky knew he would have to get back at Sam one way or another. Taking the rest of the orange juice without leaving him any was just unacceptable. When Bucky saw you walk into the communal kitchen and dining area of the compound, he realized he would have to take advantage of this moment.

“Sup, big-head,” You gently shoved your hand against Sam’s head.

“Man, get off.” Sam laughed, swatting your hand away before he took a seat at the table with his orange juice and cereal.

You grabbed some slices of bread and put them in the toaster. You approached Bucky and kiss his cheek.

“Hey, baby.” You greeted Bucky with a warm smile.

“Mornin’, doll.” Bucky smiled back at you. “C’mere for a sec.”

You look down to see Bucky with his hands on your hips. Before you knew it, he pulled you backward and into his lap.

“Bucky, what’re you doing?” You asked, looking at him with amusement in your eyes.

“I just wanna hold you. That’s all.” Bucky murmured, kissing the nape of your neck.

You inhaled deeply, closing your eyes as Bucky continued peppering kisses along your neck.

“Really, in front of my cereal?” Sam looked at you and Bucky, dropping his spoon into his cereal bowl.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are we making you uncomfortable?” Bucky pulled away from you, resisting the urge to smirk at your brother.

“Hell yeah.”

“Well, that’s too bad.”

Bucky continued kissing your neck while gently squeezing your body closer to his.

“Quit it, Bucky! That tickles!” You giggled, squirming in his arms.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Bucky said before he began nibbling at your neck.

Sam groaned in disgust, standing up from the table. “All right, well, I’ve officially lost my appetite. Thanks for that mental image. I’m out of here.”

Sam put away his orange juice and cereal before he exited the dining area. You looked at Bucky who was looking quite pleased with himself.

“Hey, it’s what he gets for taking the rest of the orange juice,” Bucky said with a shrug.


	4. Wash Day

When you jokingly suggested to Bucky to help you take down your braids while you were having breakfast, you hadn’t expected him to take you seriously and agree to help you. So, after you and Bucky finished eating in the dining area of the Avengers compound, you returned to Bucky’s room with your combs and other hair products that you brought with you. You sat between his legs cross-legged on his bedroom floor while he sat on the foot of his bed.

After guiding him on how to properly take the braids down and de-tangle your hair, Bucky caught on quick and even insisted that you let him take the rest out himself and while you watch TV. Feeling nostalgic, you decided to watch some episodes of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

“You know, when I said you should help me with my hair, you know I was kidding, right?” You said, turning your head to the side to look at Bucky.

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Bucky said as he gently pulled a braid from your hair.

“You know, you’re actually the first white guy that I actually _let_ touch my hair.”

“Really? Well, I’m honored.”

“You should be. I don’t let just _anybody_ touch it. This is my crown after all.”

Bucky chuckled softly but nodded in agreement. After some time, he finished taking down the rest of your braids and started de-tangling your hair. You’d occasionally say some of your favorite lines with some of the characters during one of the episodes, causing Bucky to stop what he was doing.

“(Name), how many times have you seen this episode?” Bucky looked at you with amusement in his eyes.

“Too many times.” You confessed.

“Really? I honestly couldn’t tell at all.” Bucky joked.

“Oh hush.” You gently slapped his knee in response before turning your eyes back to the TV.

You watched a few more episodes until Bucky finished de-tangling your hair. He patted your shoulder to indicate that he was finished. You turned off the TV and turned to Bucky.

“Thanks for helping me take down my hair.” You said, smiling gratefully. “I’m gonna go hop in the shower and wash my hair. I’ve got it covered from here.”

“You sure you don’t want some help? Might as well help you finish the job.” Bucky offered before he stood up from his bed.

“Good point. Just so you know we’ll probably be in there for a while.”

As you turned around and gathered up your hair products and headed for the bathroom, you failed to catch the carnal look in Bucky’s eyes or the next thing he mumbled under his breath.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
